


你没办法给战争中难免的事起个题目

by Srrow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 胜利只是个让他可以对禁闭发起追究的机会，但那之后什么都没有
Relationships: Ironhide/Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Lockdown/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	你没办法给战争中难免的事起个题目

他在收藏室里见到了禁闭。刚好就是处理器从感光板接收到上述信息的时候，擎天柱感到左肩的传动齿轮卡松了一扣。

只维持着应急照明的空间没什么光源，擎天柱重新校准了光圈，才看清反光的能量液中间，留下这一地拖拽痕迹的机体。禁闭——这个房间、这艘船曾经的主人——此时正蜷缩着侧躺在监牢的中间，拜KSI违背伦理的技术所赐，一副不该被发明的手铐限制住了收藏家的回路功率，使擎天柱没必要用上那些还施彼身的复杂手段。

擎天柱，我不认为那是个好主意。

十多个地球日前，他们第一次见到这个地球产的对塞伯坦武器时，他从大黄蜂那里收到过提醒。侦察兵歪头看着他，小机子的发声器损伤许久，像战争中别的深仇大恨一样，最终愈合成一个得过且过的习惯，“擎天柱”，并非从新闻或者别的什么频率剪切出一段录音，大黄蜂就用那种滴滴滴的信号叫他的名字，然后看着他，擎天柱知道，那是一种阻止的意思。

他几乎要被劝阻了，然后陡然发现，在场没有第三个人能听队伍里的侦察兵在说什么。“我说过，当我找到这件事的罪魁祸首，他必死无疑。”他想把光镜光镜阖上，随即预感到某种来自过去的幻觉蓄势已久，于是决定继续看着空荡荡的房间。

十字线勾着漂移把剑士的“似乎有话要说”带离了现场；探长摘下他的头盔，在离开之前拍了拍领袖的后背——他是在场唯一拥有可以不用很刻意就完成这个动作的体格的人——说，“我们理解”。擎天柱没再看大黄蜂，直到后者也被热破劝走。

擎天柱忽然意识到，他想听的不是这个，他应该被教训“你不该违背你的原则”，他们会叫他的名字，敦促他成为一个理想的领袖……

他把禁闭关在了清空的星舰上。

锁上降频手铐，然后用一个探长提供的只有一个按钮的简单电极叫醒赏金猎人下线的系统。哦，前赏金猎人，那双诡谲的光镜亮起来的时候，擎天柱有一瞬间的好奇，禁闭有没有想过自己会经历这样一个互换的视角呢——紧接着，这个念头引起一种本能的反感，“我在做和一个利己主义的疯子相同的事”，擎天柱意识到。

他不知道怎么办了，这不是战场，这只是单方面的虐待。擎天柱这才发现，自己从来没有经历过“严刑逼供”的类似场合。处理器开始擅自回溯一些记忆，他想起威震天站在亮着红色光镜的幼生体中间，问他“如果他们长大都是霸天虎，你会不会给他们自由”；他想起族长向他宣誓的夜晚，想起那句“这些事情我们来做”。这份誓言不朽如宇宙最坚硬的金属，直到铁皮的火种熄灭。

禁闭反倒对状况适应得更快些，甚至好像他才是主动的那一个。“领袖。最后的骑士。擎天柱。”他叫他，如果没有抑制装置，擎天柱甚至觉得那双光镜里的亢奋会化作某种具象的物质向他袭来。

“禁闭，”他不能后退，但动摇还是占据了处理器，使他难过地摇头，“我只是……我不明白。”

“为什么我要做这些？”句尾的语气挑起哂笑，但禁闭沉默了，“不，你不需要知道。”他顿了顿，直到从领袖的脸上看到所期待的表情，“擎天柱，擎天柱……你是完美的。”

你自己看看吧，被主恒星抛弃的星球上，千百万年的战争，你的道德一尘不染。

开炮的轰鸣与短效超载的热量把擎天柱的意识拉了回来。光镜再次对焦的视野里，能量液正从囚犯的右腿根部涌出来，那以下的部分被熔化了。天火。一个名字在处理器中一闪即逝。换气系统的警报弹窗很快在占据了一级缓存的优先级，能量液蒸腾的气味、灼烧的气味，战争的特有信号强迫擎天柱的处理器回到最清醒的效率中。

禁闭仍然流失着能量，荧蓝的液体浇在熔断的金属上，因为不完全的燃烧飘出碳化的黑烟。他得给他把伤口焊起来，擎天柱想。他不会这个，擎天柱又想。

**救护车死了。**

“猜猜怎么着，”擎天柱把面罩阖上，他开始能把握这个疯子的芯思了，“我本来有个医官可以帮你处理伤口。”

禁闭仍然愿意和领袖保持积极的互动，但在那个名字的柔软音节之前，来自火种的剧痛把本能的惨叫先推出了发声器。擎天柱一脚踩在他的胸口，接近卡车全部重量的吨位差点要把整个火种舱压碎。

“现在没了。”擎天柱没有看那副和躯体一起扭动着的表情，离子束的红色光谱从他的光镜上反射出来，“而你知道为什么。”

他几乎把那剩下的半条腿熔成地板的一部分。

我做坏事了。擎天柱意识到。这种情绪有点奇怪，在情感模块中只出现过一次，那个时候，他面对着御天敌，后者火种的温度从他的手上一掠而过，光镜让他想起曾经和威震天看的那些流星。他有点委屈——这是个客观描述，领袖的处理器没办法把自己的状态和这个暧昧的地球词汇对应起来。所以，他只能想，救护车，你看，我需要个医生。

擎天柱第一次如此感激自己的面罩——在他第一次上战场之前，他的小队给他做了这个，“你知道修脸上的表情金属有多麻烦吗”救护车说——它为他抵御了无数次可能会给医官造成麻烦的创伤，但直到现在，擎天柱第一次反应过来，这也可以在敌人面前掩藏那些他不想让别人洞悉的情感。他现在要离开这个散热糟糕的房间，并且万幸不用担心禁闭会发现他是想逃跑。

那之后，擎天柱又回到这里一次。他带了些同样是不该存在系列产品的压缩能量块（本来的计划是两桶汽油，但十字线几乎是捂着头雕地提醒“你要怎么给他灌进去”，仅仅是从解答问题的角度试想一下都让擎天柱的逻辑模块直接跳出）。他不想让禁闭锁死，这是实话，但擎天柱自己也不确定，这么做的动机究竟是什么，就像当初，在太平洋对岸的集装箱码头，他留下禁闭一命究竟是为了什么。

擎天柱回到了那个临时处刑室，面对自己留下的糟糕的现场。把能量块塞进禁闭嘴里的时候，指尖传来被舔了一下的触感差点烧了他的电路保险。

“禁闭，你疯了。”

“多残忍啊， **我的** 领袖。上千万年，多少爱慕你的人被你这样高尚地辜负？”

你想让他获得报应吗？你想让他感受救护车临死时同样的痛苦？擎天柱没办法逃避这个问题。但他隐隐约约地听到答案，不，一个声音对他说，甚至连你的医官最后是什么心情，你都想象不出来。

又过了几天，在尝试把连在禁闭髋关节上的那块废铁从地板上撬下来的过程中，从战俘护甲缝隙流出来的带着腥味的液体让愤怒再一次支配了擎天柱的处理器。

擎天柱这次把炮按到了禁闭的头雕上。后者受用地探上脑袋，找到原本是领袖手掌的那块金属，舔掉了依然粘在上面的液滴。

那一炮还是给那块该死的金属疙瘩。擎天柱警告他：“我希望下次见到你的时候你把自己扯下来了。”

几个地球日，日升日落的光线流转恍若隔世，唤醒些失落在黄金时代的记忆。为了避免战士们多余的担心（事实上，擎天柱知道，光是他不让任何人见禁闭这一点，他的汽车人战友们已经够担心了），擎天柱尽量保持着规律的下线作息。太阳落山的世界让他梦见救护车。处理器总会在别的功能休眠后整理数据碎片，记忆扇区参与其中理所当然。

回忆里，救护车找到他，他又带着救护车去找铁皮，未来的武器专家左右打量一遍，拍拍胸脯说书呆子嘛一个也是保两个也是保。他们在一起很久，还差一点就熬过整个战争。在考古学家奥利安身上发掘出战斗天赋的成功经验一度让铁皮对“教会救护车打架”这件事充满盲目的信心——这句话的意思就是，“盲目”是那个关键词，所以，到后来，整个教学目标就下滑成了“不是你好歹得会点防身的啊，我们又不可能一直跟着你。”

所以——当擎天柱按照提前设定好的内置时钟醒过来，他就会想——你为什么要跟救护车说，让他一个人躲起来？

禁闭确实把自己扯下来了，当他再次激怒擎天柱，直接的后果就是从监室这头被扔到那头。地面和他的护甲被蹭上刮痕，浇上能量液、次级能量液、或者别的什么，再因为摩擦被刮掉。领袖不再理会那些求欢——反正不管擎天柱做什么，痴迷造物的使徒都能从自己的角度收获点快感，于是他们达成了用更简单的方法交流的共识。

很快，于塞伯坦人微不足道的一小段时间之后，擎天柱捏住了那颗几乎已经被剥出来的火种舱。在领袖收紧拳头前，禁闭告诉他：“你看，这就是我为什么喜欢你， **你的火种为** ——”

擎天柱感觉左肩不太舒服。

刚开始学怎么战斗的时候，铁皮天天为“不要太依赖惯用手”劈头盖脸地痛骂他。他找救护车看那些劳损的伤，铁皮还是在旁边唠叨，“医生，快，告诉他他再这么下去传动齿轮会废”，救护车录音似的重复一遍，再从通信频道偷偷塞来几条信息“我给你做个新的”、“我会专门加固磨损严重的地方”、“但你还是应该听铁皮的”。

“我们或许没办法一直跟着你。”


End file.
